Digital Chaos
by Jake456
Summary: Opening a website leads Andrew into a new world that he never knew that it existed and meets new friends and gets a partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Digimon or BtVS series. 

Warning: Minor M/M kissing in this story. 

Note: This is a re-write of A Tale of a Sunnydale Digidestined. 

Timeline: Season 2 of Buffy, Season 2 of Digimon with a season 3 Digimon. 

Andrew sat, bored at the computer desk, he frowned and said, "Ms. Calendar, is my detention over yet?"

She shook her head and said, "No Andrew, it isn't and yes, I know it was Warren's fault but you lied for him, well Andrew you can use the internet if you want but remember: don't lie for him again. Oh and nothing X rated, alright?"

"Okay," Andrew said happily and went on the computer and went online.

Jenny sighed as she went back to work, she liked Andrew a lot; he was bright, smart and, if you got him away from Warren's influences, he was rather pleasant to be friends with but Warren was such a bad influence. She sighed as she went to work on something she hoped would get them in the good graces with the Scoobies, 'And hopefully,' she thought, 'With Rupert.'

As Andrew played on the computer he saw something interesting and clicked on the link, something about Digimon or digital monsters, he knew monsters were real as this town was rife with them.

The web site looked interesting and Andrew saw a questionnaire and he happily typed the answers which he thought he'd do or at least he'd like to do.

The site suddenly said, _Due to your answers your perfect Digimon is Renamon: a spiritual fox Digimon_, He looked at the picture and saw a yellow creature looking back at him, the site said, _Renamon is a calming influence on her tamer calm and collected, it is highly intelligent._

"Cool," Andrew said happily and he waved at it, knowing it was just a picture.

The computer suddenly typed out, _Andrew, would you like to go on an adventure?_

Jenny looked up and said, "Shit, it's getting dark Andrew, you're gonna have to go home, it's night out so I'll give you a ride home."

Andrew nodded and said, "Ms. Calendar, look at this game I found."

"Oh, okay," she said and frowned, "Digital monsters huh? I'm pretty clear on the latest games and this isn't something I know. I'll start the car, wait here."

Andrew began to type on the computer and was about to turn it off when the computer suddenly asked, _Andrew, would you like an adventure? A whole new life?_

"Umm," Andrew said softly, "Umm, I better go home."

He saw Ms. Calendar run in and yell, "Andrew, hide, okay? Be a good boy and hide!"

"Umm, okay?" Andrew said, "Umm, what's wrong?"

"Hide!" She said, "Be good and hide!"

He suddenly heard a loud roar of, "Jenny, come out, it's only going to get worse for you if you don't come here. Hmm, I smell someone else."

Andrew looked uneasily, Jenny touched him and whispered, "It's going to be alright, I'll make sure you're alright but you're gonna have to run."

She looked at the computer and frowned, she couldn't leave the computer on because Angelus would hear it, she was working on the ritual to restore his soul but how'd he find out? She frowned, Drusilla must've had one of her visions.

She frowned as she looked around for anything when she saw Andrew shrug and type in _yes_ on the computer.

"_Excellent_," the computer said in a woman's voice, "_I shall aid you and your teacher now Tamer_."

The computer began to glow brightly and a yellow humanoid fox creature wearing long gloves that had eastern religious symbols on them and the same symbols on her fur came out, it looked at Andrew and said, "You're my tamer?"

Andrew stared in shock and said, "Umm, you're real, right?"

She nodded and heard a loud roar and said, "Andrew, we should deal with this."

Renamon ran out and saw a creature with a face that might have been handsome once but it was deformed and ugly.

Angelus smirked and said, "What are you?"

"I will protect my tamer," she said suddenly going in a fighting stance and she yelled, "Power Paw!" Which caused her fists to turn into flickering ghost fires and she punched him in the chest.

Andrew stared in shock at his partner, she was his and only his? He began to feel giddy and happy as a device appear in his hand, it was white with a light gray circle and something to attach it to his belt.

Andrew suddenly looked up as Renamon leapt up and yelled, "Diamond Storm!"

Thousands of shards suddenly nailed the vampire into the wall and she said, "Leave now or I will destroy you," and she suddenly kicked him in the face, sending him through the wall.

She walked back in, looked at Andrew and said, "Are you alright?"

Andrew nodded and she nodded, the computer suddenly said in a woman's voice, "_It is time Andrew Wells, you wished for a new life and a grand adventure._"

The computer screen began to glow brightly and Andrew felt light, as he faded away from view he said, "Umm, good bye Ms. Calendar, I'll see you again, hopefully."

Jenny tried to grab him as he disappeared into the light and the image on the computer's screen faded, she turned the computer back on and frantically looked for the website but there was nothing about what he was looking at.

As she looked at the data she was working on she began to sob, she could save Angel now but Andrew was gone to wherever he had been sent too and probably scared, at least he wasn't alone as the fox creature had disappeared as well.

Jenny looked at Angelus, who was moaning and suddenly knocked him unconscious, 'I'll do the soul restoration spell tonight and then,' she thought, 'I'll look for Andrew with the Scooby gang's help.' 

TBC 

Should the Scoobies be able to get to the Digital world? How will the Digidestined gangs and Ken react to Andrew and Renamon? Who should take Andrew in when he gets to Japan? Who gave Andrew the opportunity to go to the Digital world? 

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Andrew woke up as Renamon sat next to him and said, "You're up? Good, I've collected some berries and fruit for our breakfast."

"Umm, where are we?" Andrew asked confused, "I remember the computer telling me about an adventure and wait, you're my partner?"

"Yes," she said, "My name is Renamon, do you remember?"

Andrew nodded and she said, "Good, I saved you from that creature in your school, do you remember?" At Andrew's nod she gave a slight nod and said, "I am your partner and we will work together from now on Andrew."

"Umm, alright," Andrew said softly, "Where am I?"

"This is the digital world," she said, "Here, a BlackGatomon took us in and helped me find a place for you."

"Ooh," a voice said, "He's awake?"

Andrew saw a cat like creature walk over, she rubbed against him and said, "Hello there, I haven't seen a human in ages really but they're mostly fighting the Digimon Emperor, he leaves us alone for the most part but still, you can't be too careful."

Renamon nodded and said, "Well Andrew, we should probably stay here for a bit as this town is safe, mostly viruses and some data Digimon live here but they're good types."

Andrew nodded and said, while taking a piece of fruit and eating it, "What do we do?"

"That is up to you," Renamon said, "You're a tamer, we could train with each other and you might be able to get other Digimon on your side as some tamers have done in the past. This is your digivice, it will help you in your journey."

Andrew looked at the device and said, "It's for me?"

"Just as I am your partner," Renamon said, "But now we should eat, Andrew."

After breakfast Andrew looked at the digivice and pressed a button, a holographic display of BlackGatomon appeared and he read out, "BlackGatomon: a champion Digimon. Hmmm, I'd better watch out for her lighting claw and her cat's eye hypnotism."

Renamon nodded and said, "Let's go for a walk, we should discuss things."

As they walked out of the home Andrew looked at the place it was weird but kinda cool, he looked at his digivice as it chirped out, "Goblinmon," when a green creature walked past him.

Renamon took him down a road and said, "What do you think of the world so far?"

Andrew nodded, he looked at the creatures and said, "Umm, my thingy said that the cat creature was a champion."

"Ah yes," Renamon said, "Digimon have growth levels: first are baby Digimon, then in-training, I am a rookie Digimon, BlackGatomon is a champion, then there are ultimate and finally mega."

Andrew looked confused and said, "Rookies are strong?"

"It differs Andrew," Renamon said, "Some rookies are powerful enough to take on champions."

"So," Andrew said softly, "We're together forever?"

"I don't know Andrew," Renamon said with a gentle smile, "But as a tamer you might be able to recruit Digimon to join you if you want, but to be honest I cannot be sure about that, perhaps you would like to try one day."

Andrew sighed and said, "So, umm, you were telling me about viruses?"

"Ah, yes," she said, "Andrew, Digimon for the most part are separated into attributes, the Digimon in this village are, for the most part, viruses and data, I am a data attribute myself, I believe there are type advantages but I cannot be certain."

Andrew sighed and said, "Now about this Digimon Emperor, what's the deal with him?"

"He's a human who's been enslaving the digital world," she said, "He's probably a bit younger than yourself but I don't know much more about him than this but I believe there are other children fighting him, it's their fight, not ours, you are not ready yet."

They walked up a hill and Renamon pointed to a distant shadow across a desert.

Andrew frowned and said, "What's that?"

"One of the control spires," she said softly, "We're far enough from his domain that he doesn't seem to care about the village but come, we should train."

Over the next few days they trained, he learnt about Renamon's abilities and she learnt that Andrew was shy but willing to learn.

A few days after Andrew came to live in the Digital world the Digimon Emperor's forces attacked the village Andrew was living in.

Andrew saw a group of snowy Digimon wearing dark rings on their arms attack the village.

Renamon frowned and said, "They're slaves Andrew, they can't control themselves."

Andrew nodded as he avoided a pulse of ice cold air and Andrew heard Renamon yell, "Diamond storm!"

"Hey kid," BlackGatomon yelled, "You better help her."

"Umm, how?" Andrew asked confused, "Umm, I only have this device."

She ran over and said, "Okay, let's press a button, maybe it powers her up a bit."

Andrew made a face and said umm okay and he pressed a button, the device glowed brightly for a second and Renamon ran towards him and grabbed both him and BlackGatomon.

They avoided the attacks of the Digimon and Andrew's digivice glowed and he said, "Those Digimon are Frigimon; their sub-zero ice punches can deep freeze someone solid."

Renamon nodded and said, "We better leave, Ogremon's gotten the rest of them out."

"We're leaving?" Andrew asked, "Shouldn't we fight or something?"

Renamon shook her head and said, "No, we aren't ready for that just yet, maybe if I could digivolve but I'm not sure if we can."

BlackGatomon shrugged and said, "We'd better find a place to hide, if the Emperor's here then it's not going to be good for us."

Andrew nodded and said, "Maybe we could go with Ogremon or something?"

"Nah, he's gone," BlackGatomon said, "The Emperor's a bad kid so we were planning for our escape since he came, we should get going too."

They left and Andrew said, "Umm, where should we go?"

"The mountains," Renamon said, "There are Digimon who're hiding there so it'd be safe."

As they walked BlackGatomon leapt on Andrew's shoulder and they walked away, unaware that they were being watched by the Emperor.

Ken watched with interest, that Digimon, the fox creature, he had never seen her before but she had put on a good fight and her partner or whatever he was to her was now on his list, he'd find out more about him in a bit but he didn't seem to be with the usual bunch of losers, he'd have to figure out who he was but he'd attack later as he had bigger fish to fry.

A day later Andrew was resting under a tree that they were resting at for the night, he snuggled against Renamon and thought about how he got here, he reflected quietly and realized that he was happier here.

The creatures were so nice and friendly, at least Renamon was and, to a point, so was BlackGatomon, he kinda missed Jonathon and Warren but he had Renamon with him.

He was awoken by a sound and Renamon whispered, "It's alright I heard them, they're not enemies, they're travellers like ourselves, probably fleeing the Emperor as well," She looked up and said, "Hello?"

The two Digimon walked closer to the fire and Andrew made a squeaking sound and thought, 'They look like devils,' One was pure black with touches of red over his body and a large red bat shape on his chest and the other one was pure white with a violet bat on his chest, both seemed kinda scary.

Andrew aimed his digivice at the group of shadows and it said, "_IceDevimon: watch out for his frozen claw, his attacks will freeze your blood. Devimon: a devil Digimon, once a shining Angemon now fallen to darkness._"

The Devimon nodded politely and said, "May we share your fire? We're travelling to the mountains as well."

The IceDevimon sneered and said, "You two warm up, I'm going to stay in the shadows."

Devimon smiled and said, "My companion is uneasy around fire and it is to be believable because he is an ice digimon," He held his hands out to the fire and said, "You must have been from that village down south? We had hoped to be there for a little while."

Renamon nodded and said, "It was destroyed by the Emperor."

"Bad business," Devimon said looking at the crackling fire and sighed, "So much hate, so much darkness in that boy."

Andrew peered out and nervously looked at the large Devimon and said, "Umm, aren't you, umm, you know?"

IceDevimon yelled, "How dare you imply that since we are dark digimon we are evil you little human."

Devimon sighed and said, "Our cousin's aftereffects, the digidestined will always be at the least wary of us."

Renamon nodded and said, "Several years ago Andrew a group of children calling themselves The Digidestined, or so they were named, stopped a powerful Devimon on File Island, far to the east of here."

Devimon nodded and said, "That Devimon was our brother, in a sense, he revelled in his darkness and did some harm to them."

"Now," IceDevimon said, "Who is this boy? He's not a digidestined, is he?"

"No," Renamon said, "He's a tamer, I'm his partner and this is BlackGatomon."

Devimon nodded politely and said, "It's nice to meet a data type Digimon who doesn't assume I'm coming for their code and a tamer? Interesting."

"Hmmph!" IceDevimon said with a sneer, "Our brother's actions coloured all of our types, we weren't welcome anywhere because of him but at least I look different enough from our brother, we had heard that village that Ogremon had founded for the viruses would at least tolerate us."

Andrew looked at Devimon and said, "You do look kinda cool."

IceDevimon smirked and said, "I'm the cool one boy, my brother is the hot one."

They looked at each other and Devimon looked at Andrew and said, "Be careful, the Emperor has an Ultimate on his side and rumors are that it's MetalGreymon and not just any MetalGreymon, it was one of the original Digidestined's partners, they're massing for another attack but it's not going to go well unless a miracle happens."

IceDevimon made a face and said, "Like it matters to us if they die."

Devimon sighed and said, "Brother, it affects the whole digital world not just the vaccine and data Digimon, viruses are affected too, it hasn't affected our kind as of yet but the boy right now hungers for power and Devil Digimon are some of the most powerful kinds out there and who's to say he'll stop at Ultimate Digimon, there are Mega Digimon and you only know what'd happen if he could digivolve MetalGreymon that extra mile."

"It won't happen," BlackGatomon said speaking up for the first time since the two Digimon had come to their campsite, "It was a miracle he got this far, I think for the Digimon to digivolve to that level, at least Digidestined Digimon, they need their partners for that extra mile."

IceDevimon smiled coldly and said, "The mountains, are they safe?"

Andrew nodded and said, "I think I remember Ogremon saying they had an extra fort up there, hopefully the slaves of the Emperor wouldn't find that place."

IceDevimon nodded and said, "Brother, we have rested long enough, we should leave."

As the two left the camp behind and walked off IceDevimon made a face and said, "For a human he was almost decent."

When he heard no reply IceDevimon looked around and didn't see his brother and he had smile, his brother always liked helping, unlike other Devimon his brother was the exception to the rule and knew his brother would help the human.

Andrew sighed and said, "So what, we go to the mountains now?"

Renamon nodded and said, "But if the Emperor really has an Ultimate under his control then we must be even more careful, we'll take a different route."

As they began the journey Andrew's shadow formed batwings and red eyes for a second and it then changed back to normal as they walked off.

Devimon whispered, "_Kid, I'll help you when you need me, heh."_

TBC

When should Andrew meet the Digidestined and Ken? How will they react to him? Should Andrew find other Digimon as partners or friends? Should the Scoobies try to get to the Digiworld? And if so, should they get digimon partners as well?

Please rate and review.


End file.
